Abriendo los ojos
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el corazón le latía un poco acelerado al darse cuenta de que todo aquello que compartía con Chad era lo que toda chica querría en una relación. Chad/Orihime


**Vuelvo a la carga con otra pareja para Orihime para el reto de 10pairings. Esta vez le ha tocado el turno a Chad, jejeje. Y sips, parece que estoy dejando a Ulquiorra para colofón final XD (no sé si será el último, pero estoy esperando a tener una buena idea).**

**La verdad es que me sorprende lo poco explotado por el fandom que está Chad. Y también tengo que admitir que no me disgusta como posible pareja para Orihime (bueno, en realidad yo es que shipeo a Orihime con casi todo el mundo XD), pero creo que se complementan bien y hacen una buena pareja. Sobre todo al principio de Bleach era muy habitual que Chad y Orihime aparecieran juntos por lo que siempre he pensado que les unía una amistad especial.**

**El fic no tiene mucho que comentar. Es una excusa para emparejar a estos dos personajes, pero he intentado ser coherente con lo que conocemos del canon y espero que esté todo bien justificado.**

**Pairing:** Chad/Orihime

**Rating:** G

**Género:** General, romance.

**Advertencias:** Fluff

**Notas:** escrito para la claim "Orihime Inoue" de la comunidad de Livejournal "10pairings"

**Palabras:** 1277

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y yo no gano nada haciendo esto, por desgracia para mí.

**Pues nada, espero que os guste ;)**

ABRIENDO LOS OJOS

Era una estampa que se repetía con bastante asiduidad, con lo que bien podría haber tenido lugar cualquier otro día. No era difícil ver a Orihime arrastrando del brazo a Chad hacia algún escaparate para mostrarle entusiasmada la novedad de turno. Unas veces era un vestido, otras veces un libro, una película o algún pastel en el mostrador de una confitería.

En esa ocasión el objeto de su atención era un pequeño bolso a juego con unas sandalias, cuyos alegres motivos combinaban con gran parte del vestuario de la muchacha, aunque lo que le había llevado a mostrárselo a su amigo con diversión era que también le recordaba mucho al tipo de camisas que Chad solía vestir.

La tienda estaba vacía y en gran parte de los artículos del escaparate había carteles que indicaban que estaban de rebajas. Viendo a través del cristal el interés de la pareja en alguno de sus artículos, la dependienta de la tienda decidió salir al encuentro de los potenciales compradores. Se fijó en que Orihime comentaba algo acerca del bolso a juego con las sandalias.

-Es la última semana de rebajas y está muy bien de precio, al cincuenta por ciento –comentó la mujer, luego, con una táctica hábilmente aprendida, se dirigió a Chad y añadió- Es una buena oportunidad para hacer un regalo especial a tu novia, a una chica tan bonita como ella seguro que le sentaría fenomenal.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron un poco tensos durante un segundo. La tez oscura de Chad y el cabello que cubría parcialmente su rostro disimulaba el sonrojo provocado por el comentario. Fue Orihime quien salió al paso de la situación, disculpándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-La verdad es que volvemos del instituto y no llevamos dinero encima, tal vez en otra ocasión.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y regresó al interior de la tienda, viendo frustrado su intento de venta. Los chicos aceleraron el paso calle abajo en dirección a sus casas.

La habitual conversación de Orihime, que normalmente aderezaba el camino de regreso, quedó suspendida, haciendo que ambos jóvenes hicieran la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio.

Chad no era muy hablador, eso no era ningún secreto, pero Orihime tenía la sensación de que quizás había estado esperando que desmintiera que eran pareja y se sentía incómodo por ello. O más bien, estaba proyectando en él sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho pero tampoco importaba mucho lo que aquella mujer pensara sobre ellos.

Lo que no podía negar era que aquel comentario le había instalado un incómodo gusanillo en el estómago. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que alguien desde fuera, alguien que no les conociera, pudiese malinterpretar su relación. Pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, era de lo más lógico.

Después de Tatsuki, Chad era la persona con la que pasaba más tiempo y también con éste aprovechaba para dedicarse a actividades que no eran muy del gusto de su amiga. Tatsuki no sería capaz de soportar interminables horas mirando tiendas por mirar y probándose cosas que luego no iba a comprar. Tampoco era muy amante de las películas románticas. Eso sin contar que su apretada agenda entre clases de kárate y competiciones interescolares no la dejaban siempre disponible para cualquier cosa que a Orihime le apeteciera hacer.

Recurrir a Kurosaki para semejantes cosas no habría entrado en sus planes jamás de los jamases. Antes moriría de vergüenza que proponerle algo que pudiera parecerse remotamente a una cita.

Con Ishida le unía una buena amistad, pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que gustara de ese tipo de actividades triviales. No salía mucho y solía quedarse en casa estudiando y tenía pinta de ser más amante de otro tipo de cosas más intelectuales. Nunca lo había hecho pero podía imaginárselo perfectamente excusándose mientras se subía las gafas con aire incómodo antes de acceder a ir con ella al cine para ver una comedia romántica.

Pero tenía a Chad. Y él siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarla fuera lo que fuese que le apetecía hacer en ese momento. Sabía que podía contar con él si se le antojaba salir a tomar un helado a media tarde, si quería aprovechar las entradas con descuento que le habían dejado en el buzón para ir al parque de atracciones entre semana, si quería pasar horas probándose vestidos meramente por diversión, si le apetecía alquilar una película y cenar unas pizzas o acompañarla al cine a ver la nueva película de amor que proyectaban.

Su aspecto, alto y corpulento, a menudo daba una imagen equivocada de lo que se escondía en su interior, pues era un buen amigo que haría lo que fuese por verla feliz, con gran corazón y el chico más sensible que había conocido. No es que Orihime hubiese conocido a muchos chicos para poder afirmar eso, pero casi podría jurar que debía haber pocos a los que no les importara quedarse embobado mirando gatitos y perritos en una tienda de animales o a los que no les avergonzara enjugarse una lágrima que se le había escapado con la escena final de una película mientras ella lloraba a moco tendido aferrada a su brazo.

No hablaba mucho, aunque tampoco fuese necesario pues ella ya hablaba por los dos, pero eso no significaba que no supiera escuchar y era muy habitual que rompiera su silencio con un comentario ingenioso que, unas veces la hacía reír a carcajadas, y otras la hacía darse cuenta de que realmente comprendía sus problemas y trataba de dar sus mejores consejos.

Si se paraba a analizar todo aquello, la evidencia saltaba por sí misma. Cualquiera que los viera habitualmente podía pensar que eran novios. Porque eran como una pareja pero sin serlo en realidad. Sin ataduras, sin largas sesiones de preparación antes de una cita y sin los nervios añadidos. Con él era ella misma, hablaba abiertamente de todo y no le importaba tener que salir corriendo sin haberse maquillado o llevando la misma ropa que esa mañana con tal de no llegar tarde. Podía invitarlo a casa sin sentirse mal por lo que pudieran pensar los vecinos o incluso llegar a altas horas de la noche acompañada de un chico que la dejaba, segura, en la puerta de su casa.

Orihime se detuvo un instante en su caminata, y Chad hizo lo mismo, esperando a que la chica continuara.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el corazón le latía un poco acelerado al darse cuenta de que todo aquello que compartía con Chad era lo que toda chica querría en una relación. Total confianza, total seguridad sin lugar a falsedades y mostrándose tal y como son. Eran como una pareja pero sin serlo. Orihime se ruborizó al pensar que lo único que les faltaba por compartir eran besos y roces.

Decidida y con una sonrisa, retomó la marcha pero antes de hacerlo, tomó la mano de Chad, apretándola fuertemente. El chico se mostró sorprendido pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada por evitarlo, en cambio le correspondió sujetando su pequeña mano con firmeza. Y así continuaron hasta que dejó a Orihime en el umbral de su apartamento.

La despedida fue un beso en la mejilla, para el que Orihime tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y así poder alcanzar la altura de su amigo. Cuando cerró la puerta, tuvo que apoyarse contra ella. Él tuvo que sentarse unos segundos en los escalones a recuperar el aliento. Sus estómagos llenos de mariposas que revoloteaban con fuerza.

Habían sido como una pareja pero sin serlo, pero las cosas podían cambiar. A veces sólo es necesario que un nimio detalle te abra los ojos.

* * *

**¡Pues eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios. Ya digo que el fic no tiene mucho que comentar por mi parte, ya que tampoco se sitúa en momento concreto de la trama. **

**¡Y sí! Inauguro la sección de Chad/Orihime, porque me he fijado y no hay ni un solo fic de esta pareja en español XD.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
